Sin's
by Kang Mas Neji Ganteng
Summary: Konsekuensi dari sebuah dosa, tidak selalu terjadi setelah kematian kan?/ "Aku bersamamu," tak tahu harus berkata, apa hanya kalimat itulah yang keluar dari mulutnya tuk menghibur Sakura. /Jangan pernah menutupi satu dosa, dengan dosa yang lainnya. AU, SasuSaku. REPUBLISH


**Disclaimer : M**asashi **K**ishimoto

**Warning : **AU, OOC.

**Summary : **Konsekuensi dari sebuah dosa, tidak selalu terjadi setelah kematian kan?/ "Aku bersamamu," tak tahu harus berkata, apa hanya kalimat itulah yang keluar dari mulutnya tuk menghibur Sakura. /Jangan pernah menutupi satu dosa, dengan dosa yang lainnya. AU, SasuSaku.

.

**Sin's**

**By : Kang Mas Neji Ganteng**

**.**

**.**

Sambil memilin ujung seragam sekolahnya gelisah, remaja cantik berambut merah jambu itu terlihat menggigit bibir bawahnya, ia benar-benar gugup dan bingung untuk saat ini. Tak tahu harus berkata apa pada lelaki berwajah rupawan di depannya.

"Sakura?" Sakura menoleh mendapati wajah –datar— penuh tanya kekasihnya, "apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" tanya Sasuke sembari menyeruput _espresso_-nya, menanti apa yang ingin Sakura sampaikan.

Setelah lima belas menit lalu gadis merah jambu itu menghubunginya untuk bertemu di cafe tempat mereka biasa berkencan, dengan suara yang terdengar gelisah gadis itu berkata –melalui _handphone_—ada sesuatu yang penting yang harus ia sampaikan.

"A-aku—" Sakura berkata ragu, hijau hutannya menatap putus asa pada pemilik mata kelam di depannya. Ia takut, ia takut saat membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi setelah menyampaikan 'hal itu' pada Sasuke.

"Lima menit lagi, aku ada kuliah Sakura. Sebaiknya cepatlah," Sasuke mengingatkan sambil melirik pada jam yang melingkar manis di pegelangan tangannya. Sedikit merasa kesal pada Sakura –yang menurut Sasuke—sudah membuang waktu berharganya percuma.

Sakura kembali menggigit bibir bawahnya putus asa, mencoba menguatkan hatinya tuk bicara pada sang kekasih. Biar bagaimana pun Sasuke harus tahu kalau...

"Aku—" gadis merah jambu itu terlihat berusaha keras tuk menahan bulir-bulir air mata, yang memenuhi kantung mata hijaunya, agar tidak tumpah.

"Hn?" Sasuke merasakan firasat buruk menyergap, saat matanya menangkap gelagat 'tak wajar' dari remaja yang sudah setahun dipacarinya itu.

"Aku hamil. Sasuke-kun."

_**Deg!**_

Raut wajah datar Sasuke tergantikan oleh ekspresi terkejut, dan pucat. Bola mata kelam itu nampak melebar menatap kekasihnya tak percaya. Ia bingung harus menjawab apa, semuanya terasa mendadak bagi Sasuke. _"Ini tidak mungkin, Sakura pasti bercanda," _pikir Uchiha muda itu tertawa suram sambil menyandarkan punggungnya di kursi tempat ia duduk.

Sakura mengernyit melihat ekspresi pemuda itu, "Apa yang kau tertawakan?" tuntutnya tak suka.

"Kau bercanda kan Sakura?" tuduh Sasuke.

Mengabaikan air matanya yang mulai menganak sungai, Sakura tertawa masam, "Apa aku terlihat sedang bercanda, Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke terdiam, Sakura memang tidak terlihat bercanda. Gadis itu serius.

"Bagaimana bisa?" lirih bungsu dari dua bersaudara itu, terdengar belum siap tuk menghadapi kenyataan bahwa pacar 'merah jambu'nya benar-benar mengandung anak mereka.

"Demi Tuhan Sasuke-kun... haruskah aku menjelaskan semuanya?" sahut Sakura emosi tak peduli pada pandangan para pengunjung cafe mulai tertuju pada mereka karena nada suaranya yang mulai meninggi, remaja yang baru duduk di bangku kelas tiga SMA itu, benar-benar kecewa melihat reaksi Sasuke, tak seperti yang diharapkan.

"Sudah berapa lama?" tanya Sasuke sambil memijat pelipisnya frutrasi.

"..."

"Maksudku usia kandunganmu, Sakura?"

"Hiks... dua bulan. Dan aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa pada orang tuaku kalau mereka tahu, ayah pasti akan marah dan membunuhku..."

Sambil berusaha menetralkan perasaannya yang kacau, Sasuke menarik tangan Sakura, menggenggamnya erat, mencoba menenangkan gadis merah jambunya, "Maaf... Sakura aku—"

"Hiks... aku takut Sasuke-kun... aku takut," Sakura terus terisak sambil menenggelamkan wajah pada sebelah tangannya di atas meja. Membiarkan Uchiha muda itu menggenggam tangannya erat, menenangkannya.

"Kita hadapi ini bersama," hibur Sasuke tak yakin, mata hitam itu menatap kosong pada helaian merah muda gadisnya dengan perasaan campur aduk.

"Aku takut—"

"_Aku juga takut Sakura," _ Sasuke membatin frustrasi, tak tahu harus berkata apa lagi. Ia takut Sakura akan histeris dan menarik perhatian para pengunjung cafe.

Demi Tuhan, ia belum siap dengan kenyataan ini.

Ia hanya seorang mahasiswa, yang masih bergantung pada kedua orang tuanya. Sasuke tak sanggup membayangkan bagaimana reaksi ayah dan ibunya, kalau tahu anak **kebanggaan **mereka, sudah melakukan perbuatan yang menodai kehormatan keluarga Uchiha –yang memang terpandang di Konoha. Ya Tuhan! Inikah hukuman untuk mereka? Yang selama beberapa bulan belakangan ini bercinta tanpa ikatan, hanya untuk kesenangan.

"Sakura..."

Sakura mengangkat wajahnya, memandang Sasuke yang menatapnya dengan ekspresi sulit ditebak, "... bagaimana kalau..."

Sedetik kemudian mata hijau _klorofil _itu membelalak lebar, mendengar kelanjutan kalimat yang diucapkan Sasuke.

"TIDAK!"

.

.

.

Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 18.45 malam. Mengenakan kaus putih pas badan, dipadu dengan celana jins biru dan _sweater_ hitam, serta rambut merah muda panjangnya yang dikuncir kuda, Sakura terlihat berjalan lunglai menuju ke tempat parkir depan kos-nya, setelah beberapa saat lalu dengan senyum ceria –yang dipaksakan- gadis itu berpamitan pada Ino, teman satu kosnya, untuk pergi berkencan dengan Sasuke.

"Wajahmu pucat," sambut Sasuke, yang terlihat duduk manis di atas motor _sport _biru tuanya, menunggu Sakura.

"Aku takut," jawab gadis itu sekenanya sambil menghindari kontak mata dengan Sasuke.

Tersenyum hambar Sasuke menangkap pegelangan tangan Sakura, "Mengertilah. Aku belum siap."

"Aku juga... tapi," Sakura terdiam sejenak, menatap Sasuke penuh harap, "apa tidak ada cara lain?" lirihnya parau.

"Aku tidak tahu," Sasuke menggeleng, "ini semua terlalu mendadak. Aku tidak siap melihat reaksi ayah dan ibuku... aku..."

"Aku juga begitu, tapi..."

"Sudahlah, ayo naik," potong Sasuke cepat sebelum Sakura kembali memprotes keputusannya. Biar bagaimanapun sejak siang tadi ia –terpaksa— sudah bersusah payah membujuk Sakura agar mau melakukan aborsi.

"Kemana?"

"Sore tadi aku dapat alamat klinik salah satu dokter yang biasa menggugurkan kandungan orang dari teman-teman kampusku," jelas Sasuke, "kau tahulah... mereka yang..."

"Yeah, mereka yang **seperti kita**," sela Sakura pasrah.

"..."

.

.

.

"Sasuke-kun," panggil Sakura sembari memeluk erat tubuh tegap di depannya. Saat motor Sasuke melaju di jalan raya, tuk menuju ke tempat dokter aborsi yang akan menggugurkan kandungan Sakura.

"Hn?" respon Sasuke dengan perasaan tak menentu. Entah kenapa firasatnya semakin buruk, rasanya begitu sesak. Apa karena ia akan kehilangan anak –yang baru dua bulan berada dalam rahim Sakura— nya?  
"Apa nanti akan sakit?" tanya Sakura polos, membuat hati Sasuke mencelos mendengarnya, "aku dengar dari ibu, katanya melahirkan itu sakit... sangat sakit," jeda sejenak, Sakura menghela nafas berat, merasakan tangan Sasuke meremas tangannya –yang memeluk pinggang pemuda itu, "... dan keguguran itu... jauh lebih menyakitkan, seperti nyawamu akan dicabut secara kasar oleh malaikat kematian," lirihnya parau. Sasuke bisa menebak, kalau gadis itu akan menangis lagi.

"Aku akan bersamamu," tak tahu harus berkata, apa hanya kalimat itulah yang keluar dari mulutnya tuk menghibur Sakura.

.

.

.

"Anak muda jaman sekarang," ucap dokter wanita berambut pirang itu dengan senyum sinis, "hamil diluar nikah, eh?" sambungnya sambil menatap dua anak muda beda jenis kelamin yang menemuinya malam itu, seperti biasa, meminta untuk menggugurkan kandungan.

"Hn. Ya," sahut Sasuke datar, sementara sebelah tangannya dicengram kuat oleh Sakura yang terlihat ketakutan di samping.

Dokter pirang yang diketahui bernama Tsunade itu tertawa lepas mendengar jawaban Sasuke, sambil menyuruh asistennya –Shizune— menyiapkan beberapa peralatan untuk menggugurkan janin yang ada dalam rahim Sakura, ia berniat berbasa-basi terlebih dahulu dengan Sasuke dan Sakura yang terlihat gelisah di ruang kerjanya.

"Tidak pake pengaman saat melakukannya?"

"Anda tidak perlu tahu," Sasuke menjawab gusar, tak suka privasi-nya diusik.

"Oh... _okay,_ sudah berapa bulan Nona Manis?" kali ini pandangan mata cokelat madu itu terarah pada Sakura, seulas senyum lembut muncul di wajah cantiknya melihat ekspresi takut gadis itu –yang masih mencengkram kuat lengan kekasihnya.

"D-dua bulan," jawab Sakura gugup.

"Hahaha... jangan gugup begitu Nona errr..."

"Sakura," potong Sasuke cepat, sambil menggenggam tangan Sakura tuk menenangkannya. Entah kenapa rasanya begitu sakit. _"Apa ini jalan yang benar?" _ batin pemuda itu ragu.

"Baiklah Nona Sakura, usia kandunganmu baru dua bulan, dan aku rasa itu akan mudah," Tsunade tersenyum manis, "rileks kan dirimu," lanjutnya. Sakura mengangguk patuh.

"Dokter, semua sudah siap," ucap seorang wanita berambut hitam sebahu, sembari keluar dari sebuah ruangan – yang kemungkinan besar adalah ruangan untuk mengaborsi pasien —pasiennya.

Tsunade mengangguk, "Baiklah Nona Sakura, ikut aku," perintahnya.

Sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya ragu, Sakura menatap Sasuke takut, berusaha untuk tidak menangis di depan kekasihnya itu.

Tapi ia benar-benar takut, ia tidak siap untuk mengugurkan janinnya, biar bagaimana pun, itu adalah anugerah dari Tuhan. Tapi gadis itu juga tidak siap untuk menerima konsekuensi yang terjadi kalau ia mempertahankan janinnya, bayangan reaksi kecewa dari kedua orang tuanya, dan juga cemo'ohan dari teman-temannya dan masyarakat, membuatnya takut.

"Semuanya akan baik-baik saja," hibur Sasuke, sebelum akhirnya Sakura mengikuti Tsunade dan Shizune ke dalam sebuah ruangan.

"Aku takut Sasuke-kun," hanya itu kalimat terakhir Sakura yang dapat Sasuke dengar, hati Uchiha muda itu mencelos. _Apa ini salah?_

_._

_._

_._

"ARRRGHHH!"

"Sakura."

Sudah lebih dari sepuluh menit Sasuke berjalan mondar-mandir tak karuan di depan kamar –tempat Sakura diaborsi- keringat dingin mengalir deras dari pelipisnya, wajahnya berubah pucat. Teriakan kesakitan Sakura dari dalam sana membuat otaknya tak dapat berpikir jernih. Rasanya sakit.

"Ini tidak salah... ini tidak salah," gumam Sasuke frustrasi sambil menutup telinganya rapat-rapat, berusaha untuk tidak goyah dengan teriakan Sakura. Biar bagaimana pun, masa depannya dan Sakura masih panjang, dan anak itu harus digugurkan.

Tapi...

"SAKIT! HENTIKAN! KUMOHON! SAKHIIITTTT AKH...," Sakura menjerit sejadi-jadinya di dalam sana, tak sanggup menerima rasa sakit, terhadap apa yang Tsunade dan Shizune lakukan pada perutnya.

"Tenanglah Nona... sebentar lagi, rilekskan dirimu, bantu kami untuk mengeluarkan janin ini," perintah Tsunade, masih berusaha melakukan pekerjaannya dengan baik.

"ARRRGHHH SAKITTT!"

Sasuke menutup rapat telinganya, suara Sakura benar-benar membuat hatinya sesak, tanpa sadar tubuh pemuda itu terhuyung ke belakang, dan kemudian merosot bersandar pada pintu, bulir-bulir air mulai memenuhi kantung mata hitamnya.

"Sakura... bertahanlah," lirihnya.

.

.

.

"SASUKE-KUN TOLONG AKU!"

_**Deg!**_

_Obsidian _Sasuke melebar mendengar teriakan Sakura kali ini.

"_Sasuke hentikan semua ini, kasihan Sakura dia membutuhkanmu, kau akan jadi lelaki terjahat kalau kau meneruskannya," _ ucap sebuah suara yang tiba-tiba mucul dari dalam hatinya. Sudah bisa berpikir jernih, eh?

"SAKIT! HIKS... AKU TIDAK MAU LAGI..."

"_Sasuke hentikan ini sebelum kau kehilangan segalanya! Itu anakmu Sasuke!"_

"Tidak," Sasuke menggeleng kuat.

"SASUKE-KUN AKU TIDAK KUAT LAGI! KUMOHON! TOLONG AKU! SAKIT!"

"NONA!"

Meremas rambutnya frustrasi, nafas Sasuke seakan tercekat mendengar jeritan Sakura, dan seruan panik Tsunade dari dalam sana

"SASUKEEEEE!"

"_Kau terlambat."_

_**Deg!**_

Itu suara jeritan terakhir Sakura yang dapat Sasuke dengar, karena di detik berikutnya Sasuke melihat Dokter Tsunade dan asistenya Shizune keluar dari kamar, sambil membawa seonggok daging berwarna merah yang ditaruh dalam sebuah baskom. Itu anaknya!

"Berhasil," ucap Tsunade sambil tersenyum ke arah Sasuke, namun pemuda itu tak membalasnya.

Ia sudah terlalu kacau, bahkan untuk menarik sedikit ujung bibirnya agar bisa berekspresi pun, ia tak sanggup. Seharusnya Sasuke senang janin itu sudah digugurkan, masa depannya akan cerah, dan orang tuanya tidak akan pernah tahu. Tapi tetap saja hatinya terasa begitu sakit melihat onggokan daging yang berlumur darah itu, biar bagaimana pun itu adalah anaknya. Darah dagingnya.

"Sakura...," ucap Sasuke parau, "bagaimana dia?"

"Dia ada di dalam," tanpa perlu lagi mendengar kelanjutan kalimat Tsunade, Sasuke segera menerobos masuk, mendapati kekasihnya yang tengah berbaring lemas di atas tempat tidur. Wajah cantiknya terlihat pucat, dan berkeringat. Ia pun dapat melihat banyak darah yang merembes di seprai putih yang menutupi tubuh bagian bawah kekasihnya.

"Sakura... kau tak apa?" tanya nya sembari menghampiri gadis itu, mengusap lembut helaian merah muda sang pacar.

Sakura menoleh, menatap miris pada pemuda rupawan, yang sudah mengusulkan 'jalan keluar' yang membuatnya terjebak dalam neraka sesaat tadi.

"Kau tahu Sasuke-kun?" ucapnya parau, "rasanya sakit... sangat sakit, aku pikir aku akan mati tadi," lanjutnya melirik Sasuke yang sudah mengambil tempat duduk di samping Sakura yang berbaring.

"Sssh... jangan bicara begitu, semua baik-baik saja," potong Sasuke sembari tersenyum lembut menangkup wajah cantik kekasihnya, walau ia tak tahu kenapa air matanya tak bisa berhenti mengalir. Firasatnya mengatakan kalau ia akan sangat merindukan Sakura setelah ini.

Ikut tersenyum Sakura mengangguk lemah, "Semua akan baik-baik saja," ucapnya sambil menenggelamkan diri pada pelukan Sasuke, tarikan nafas terdengar jelas pada gadis berambut sewarna gulali itu. Ia tak tahu, tapi nafasnya telah tumbuh begitu sulit setelah 'kegiatan' Tsunade dan Shizune tadi selesai. Perlahan-lahan tubuhnya seakan mati rasa, mulai dari ujung jari kakinya hingga...

"Hhhh...," dalam sekali tarikan nafas semua selesai dan Sasuke tak menyadarinya. Remaja cantik itu meninggal dalam pelukan kekasihnya, karena kehilangan banyak darah.

.

.

_**Owari**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**(Omake)**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Duduk di kursi pesakitan, bersiap tuk mendengarkan vonis hakim, pemuda berambut hitam kebiruan itu hanya bisa menatap kosong pada wajah orang-orang yang terlihat mencela dan menghakiminya, di ruang persidangan itu.

Mengabaikan tangisan pilu dari ibunya –Uchiha Mikoto- dan juga cacian dari keluarga Sakura, Sasuke tersenyum pasrah. Ia –sekarang- tahu bahwa ia (dan Sakura) salah, seharusnya mereka memberitahu orang tua mereka akan kehamilan Sakura. Tapi semua terlambat, orang tua mereka sudah tahu semuanya, Sakura (dan anak mereka) sudah meninggal, dan Sasuke dituntut hukuman penjara.

"_Jangan takut Sasuke-kun, aku akan selalu bersama mu," _ Sasuke tersentak melihat bayangan Sakura yang tiba-tiba muncul, berdiri di depan meja hakim sambil tersenyum ke arahnya, _"selamanya"_

"_Arigatou," _ sahutnya dalam sebuah bisikan, di saat yang bersamaan hakim telah menjatuhkan vonis 12 tahun penjara untuk Sasuke.

.

.

.

**THE END**

**.**

**.**

**REPUBLISH **again. Maaf belakangan ini daku menuh-menuhin archive SS ama fic-fic lama yang di-republish. Abis akun lamaku udah dibersihin sih =_= #dor


End file.
